Just Another Apocalypse
by Usayasha
Summary: Allen was fighting what promised to be his last fight with the ellusive Noah, Tyki Mikk. But the gambler had one last Ace in his hole; though he should have studied physics a bit more before playing it. D.Gray-Man meets Young Avengers.
1. Prologue

_This is my first crossover, so try not to be too judgmental. That isn't to say no critics; I love reviews of any kind. Anyways, this is a crossover between the D. Gray-Man manga and the Young Avengers comic. It's action riddled with sarcasm, witty comments, and awkward moments. Have fun..._

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Beginnings**

_At the end of the fictional 19__th__ century..._

Allen slashed his sword through the Akuma, saving it's captive soul. That was the last Level 4 in the room, now there were only two Level 1 Akuma, two Level 2, and a Level 3. And, of course, one Noah.

"You're doing well, Allen!" shouted Tyki Mikk, trying his best not to show the pain he was feeling. He was the one Allen was aiming for, after all; he had sustained several wounds.

"Noah!" Allen yelled, charging at Tyki, attacking with wide slashes so as not to miss the dodgy Noah. Normally Tyki would walk up to him and take his heart, not minding as the wild slashes passed through him. But this sword was bothersome in that, even if it passed right through him (which it did regardless), it would still hurt and damage his very core. Stupid Innocence. Not to mention the lack of effectiveness pulling out Allen's heart did LAST time, the little bugger. Tyki had one last trick up his sleeve, one that he didn't dare use. Now that he was almost sure to lose, he couldn't help but want to try it.

With one last slash, Allen ran Tyki through. The five Akuma in the room were closing in, trying to help their Noah master. Tyki shouted in pain, and Allen appeared to have won.

"Well now..." grunted Tyki, trying not to show how the wound affected him, but failing, "...it looks... like this is the end." He took a deep breath and turned around to face Allen, who was looking at him solemnly. "But I'm not dead yet. Why don't I go out... with a bang?" Tyki smiled and silently built up his power. "Ever wonder what a Black Hole is, Allen? Well, you're about to find out. I REJECT!" And with all of the power he could muster, Tyki rejected everything around him but the Exorcist and the Akuma. He knew rejecting the Exorcist did no good, and he wanted the Akuma around incase this plan failed. All of the air, all of the ground, the very room they were in disappeared. But Tyki knew that doing that wouldn't work; he planned to reject the very fabric of space itself. By ripping a hole in the universe, he hoped to suck Allen in and rip him to shreds. Black Holes were a new discovery; no one knew what they were. But Tyki knew how to make one, and he put all of his effort into it.

Once he had finally breached that part of space-time that should never be touched, everything disappeared. The Akuma, Allen, even Tyki was gone. All that was left where the room had been was an empty vacuum, one that air rushed to fill, which could have possibly killed _anyone_ had they been there. Unfortunately for Tyki, he didn't know that, because his attempt to kill Allen had led to something else entirely.

_

* * *

_

_This was just the prologue, so don't expect it to be all that great. If you noticed the flaw in Tyki's logic, give yourself a cookie, because I'll be ranting about that later. If you noticed that Tyki quoted Orihime Inoue from Bleach, give yourself another cookie. You're supplying the cookies, so hey, why not give yourself as many as you like? Oh, and don't worry; the light funny parts will come soon. Remember, though, this is a story written for your entertainment. Take your time to imagine the things described, and how the characters act. It's supposed to be fun, after all._


	2. Chapter 1

_The first actual chapter of __Just Another Apocalypse__, hooray! First I should explain, anytime you see a -_,_ it means that character perspective is changing. A means Allen, N means Noah (Tyki), and B means Billy (Wiccan). There may be others later, but those are the ones you'll be seeing the most._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Soldier in White, Magician in Black

_At the beginning of the only slightly less fictional 21__st__ century..._

Allen woke up surrounded by tall buildings in an unfamiliar setting. Tyki Mikk and the several Akuma that were with him were gone, and Allen's left arm was re-attached, no longer a sword. He looked around, and noticed that the city he was in sorta reminded him of New York, which was another place filled with nightmares from his time with the evil General Cross. (The debt! The horrible debt!) Allen looked around a bit more and noticed that it was, indeed, the same place, only it had been renovated with astounding technology since his last visit here years ago. He called a taxi cab to ask where he was (just to make sure) and he noticed several hi-tech machines in the cab, including a little screen with a map and what appeared to be similar to a radio. This could only mean one thing. Tyki had dragged him into the future! It didn't appear to be a cataclysmic apocalypse, so he assumed that either the Black Order had won or the war was still going. He figured he would learn more from the Black Order themselves, so he went to the nearest payphone, only to realize that he had no American currency! He was dejected, when Timcampy suddenly fluttered out of his jacket. "Timcampy!" he exclaimed, grabbing the golden golem and holding it up, "You're here, too! This is great! Hey, can you try to contact the Black Order for me?" There was a brief pause when Timcampy was still, but then it's wings drooped and it shivered in disappointment. "They must be out of range... it's okay, Timcampy, you did your best, that's all I can ask for." He crouched onto the ground and started cooing and petting Timcampy, hoping to make the golem happy again while fighting off the rising feeling that he would be trapped in a strange city all alone with no money. Again.

Two girls walked by, with shiny bags on their arms and purses on their shoulders. They were talking and giggling. "Hey there, are you okay?" One of the girls said to him. The other scoffed, apparently feeling like this sort of emotional charity was beneath her. "I like your costume, were you supposed to be a superhero or something? That's so cute. But I don't think you'll find your party here, this street is nothing but shops." Allen looked up at her, confused. It took him a second to realize what she was talking about, but he figured it out. She must have thought he was a kid going to a birthday party or something. Time to resort to one of his old tricks; he hadn't used this one since he was 13 or so.

"I- I..." he started to whimper, making himself tear up a bit, "I can't find my mommy! She was gonna take me to Lavi's super-duper party, but now she isn't here no more!" He started to cry, and the girl put her arms around him comfortingly. Her friend rolled her eyes, not fooled, and Timcampy let out a sigh, which thankfully went unnoticed.

"There, there..." said the nice girl, "I'll help you find her. Do you know her cell phone number?" Allen didn't know what a cell phone was, but he knew about regular phones, so he nodded, sniffling a bit. "Here," she said, getting out what looked like a candy bar with buttons, "You can use mine to call her and tell her where you are." Allen took the phone and looked at it, the buttons had numbers on them (and little letters, too). He pressed the right numbers for the Black Order Headquarters, and held the thing to his ear. He was surprised to hear sounds ringing; it was like an actual telephone.

"You've reached S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, how may I direct you in your call?"

Allen pulled the phone back and looked at it. Shield? He'd never heard of that...

"Umm... was this... umm... have you heard of the Black Order? Or Exorcists? Or... something?"

The woman's voice on the other line sounded confused. "Uhh... no, I don't think so. Is this a prank? Look, kid, you're obviously some superzero's little boy, and if you think you've stumbled upon a secret society of evil, you tell HIM, you got that? This is a secret emergency hotline and I don't have time to waste; there are ACTUAL people who need help; mmkay?" And then she hung up on him.

Allen was surprisingly calm considering what he had just heard. He closed his eyes, handed the phone back to the girl, who was a little confused, and stood up. The girl stood up too, and noticed that he was taller than he looked like when he was kneeling on the ground. "Are... are you okay?" She asked in a caring tone.

Allen responded by taking a deep breath, and yelling, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" at the top of his lungs. The girl jumped back and fell to the ground, Timcampy fluttered about nervously, and the girl's friend covered her ears.

At the same time as this, however, other people were also screaming nearby, and several windows of the shops on the street had shattered. One of the Akuma that had been in the room when Tyki rejected space-time was rampaging across the city, and it wasn't until it was within sight that Allen's left eye reacted, forming a gear-like monocle that showed him the soul of the Akuma. Thankfully, it was a level 1 Akuma. Unthankfully, it was surrounded by A LOT of people, most of which were running scared, but a few were actually _fighting_ it! And doing a half-decent job at it. If Allen didn't do something quick, someone would die, be it oddly dressed human, civilian, or machine-imprisoned soul.

A-B

This certainly wasn't good.

A monstrous machine had popped into existence right in front of him, and if he hadn't had reality-bending magical powers, he would be fighting it without a costume. Actually, if he hadn't had reality-bending magical powers, he wouldn't be fighting it at all, but that didn't mean he couldn't complain about the inconvenience.

It had been a normal day for Billy Kaplan, which was very rare for him. His friend, Kate, had forced him to go shopping with her to give his opinions on the outfits she picked out, and apparently only _his_ opinion would do. Why it wasn't Cassie or Tommy, he didn't know, but he could hazard a guess that it involved a certain stereotype, and that only fueled his anger and frustration.

As he and his pride suffered being dragged from trendy fashion store to expensive fashion store to lingerie store, he remembered how it would all be over soon, and he and Teddy were scheduled to meet up and have some alone time together; one might even call it a date. But that was hours away, and it looked as if it might be canceled, because five steps from being dragged into Victoria's Secret (Why was he supposed to help pick out lingerie in the first place!) the machine appeared and fell onto the ground. He and Kate stopped and peered at it, along with several other passerby.

"What do you suppose _this_ one is?" whispered Kate to Billy. They were looking at a metallic sphere with guns sticking out randomly. It had a mask contorted in pain on it.

"A battle-ready Easy Bake Oven?" Billy joke, hoping and praying that it was broken and wouldn't attack.

"It doesn't seem to be moving... I think it's busted." Kate said to Billy, mirroring his hopes with her comment.

Someone out there hates me, thought Billy, as the machine rose and got a bearing on it's surroundings, almost as if it needed to dash his small hopes. "Exxxxorcissssst..." the machine hissed as it swiveled this way and that. "Noaaaaaahhh... gooonnnnnne..." It looked down upon the crowd of frightened onlookers. The mask of contorted agony grew into one of horrifying pleasure. "Hummaness... die."

The obscenely large gun barrels along it's sides all loaded themselves with equally obscenely large bullets, as Kate said to herself, "Oh snap, oh snap, oh snap, oh shi-"

The guns fired simultaneously, but the people surrounding the monstrosity were spared, thanks to Billy's magical blue barrier. The surrounding buildings, however, weren't so lucky. It was a good thing almost everyone _in_ said buildings had gone outside to see the weapon or had gone as far away as they could, because no one was hit in the first volley.

"Billy!" yelled Kate, "I need you to teleport me to the hideout, so I can get my things and call for back up! You hold it off, but try to see if you can change your clothes, first!"

"Great!" yelled Billy, "Just what I wanted, to spend even _more_ time waiting for you to change into a ridiculous outfit." Kate hit him over the head, and he began his chant to send her to the hideout and switch his clothes with his costume. He just finished when a car hit the machine and prevented it from unloading more bullets upon the populace. Billy (now Wiccan) looked to see the source of the flying car, and saw a welcome sight. His boyfriend, Teddy (now Hulkling), was flying around the machine upon green wings, trying to prevent it from unleashing another deadly round by keeping it occupied. Wiccan shot a blast of electricity towards the mechanical menace, and sent it reeling back. He had hoped to short circuit it, but other than the force of the shock, the electricity had no effect on it. The machine loaded and fired a single bullet in Wiccan's direction, and he wasn't fast enough to put up a barrier in time. Lucky for him, he had a friend that was _plenty_ fast.

Speed (his spiritual twin brother, Tommy) sped by and pulled Wiccan out of danger. "Thanks To- err, Speed."

"No problem, bro." said Speed, "That's what superhero's do, they save helpless damsels from giant monsters. You may not be helpless, per say, but 1 out of 2 ain't bad." Wiccan rolled his eyes. "By the way, what are you doing at Victoria's Secret in the first place? I don't see you as coming here to sneak a peek at the dressing rooms, so that must mean your fulfilling some _other_ fetish with women's underwe-."

"Just shut up and help me break this thing." retorted Wiccan dryly.

"Whatever you say, Billderella." and Speed was off to try and destabilize the turret of the machine as it tried to hit Hulking. Wiccan rose into the air to try and see if he could blast the machine into the non-existence it came from with a spell, but didn't get a chance, as Speed blasted it off first, the explosion at it's turret sending it flying across the street, into the wall of a building which caused a loud shattering of glass windows.

Wiccan and Hulkling flew towards the monstrosity as Speed dashed ahead of them on land. Hulkling grabbed a car and rammed it into the machine, trying to keep it pinned, while Speed ran around trying to get all of the civilians out of the area. Wiccan floated in the air, trying to regain his concentration as he chanted his desire for the weapon to disappear, when suddenly a voice yelled, "Stop!" and a white flash flew by.

In an instant, the machine was sliced in half, and the once disturbing mask now looked peaceful and content. "Thank... you..." it said to the immaculate white one who had severed it.

"My arm exists to save you, there's no need for thanks." he said to the machine, and the machine dispersed into glittering particles. Wiccan could do nothing but stare in awe, and a tug of faith slightly pulled at his heart. It was a truly marvelous sight. The white one turned to face Wiccan. One of his arms was a claw, and one of his eyes had a gear shaped monocle over it, with a scar over the eye. The eye seemed to peer into his very soul, as the man asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a place I could stay tonight, would you?" Wiccan knew, at that moment, that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Which paled in comparison to the fact that it was the beginning of a horrible problem, which even the others could tell. Was this because he kept warping reality, thought Wiccan? Was that why the world hated him?

He sighed and made a glowing disc for the white one to ride on. "Hop on." he said in a depressed tone. "And here I thought I was gonna have a nice day." Hulkling flew up and wrapped an arm around Wiccan's shoulder, and Wiccan leaned against him, flying away with the white haired soldier in tow.

_Atleast he wasn't shopping for women's underwear, anymore._

_

* * *

_

Yay for first chapter! I was going to add more commentary, but... I think most of it is saved for the next chapter; I'm not used to this yet. Oh well, that's life. Anyways, have fun reading, and don't worry, it gets better!


	3. Chapter 2

_And now for the character introductions! We're still technically at the beginning of the story, but atleast things are moving along. The good guys get to know each other, I get my rant, and a lot of other stuff gets settled at last. I wanted to get this chapter out of the way before uploading, because it didn't feel right if I let everything hang on the end of the Prologue or Chapter 1. Anyways, have fun reading, see you at the footnotes!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Settling In and Starting Out

Allen looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in what they told him was an abandoned publishing building, but even the supposedly ancient machines here were far beyond what he was used to. Not that it took him too long to adjust; he was, quite frankly, _very_ used to things he wasn't used to, and advanced technology wasn't too unusual for him. As long as the only machines he had to fight were the Akuma, that is. He didn't want another octopus hat stuck on his head.

Billy (a black-haired mage who had gone by the alias Wiccan) was chanting a spell to restore the buildings that had been damaged. Allen kind of wished that the Black Order had someone who could do that, it would keep Komoi from griping about paying for damages, and would allow him to use that money to pay for more important things, like eliminating the substantial debt Cross made, which haunts Allen to this very day. Once Billy was done, he sat down and let out a sigh. He appeared to be a very moody person.

"Alright..." said Billy to his teammates, all of which had gathered in the room, "I think we need to sort everything out. We'll start from simple to complicated, it feels like there's going to be a _lot_ of explaining going on. First off, Teddy and Tommy, how did you guys get to the scene before Kate could call you?"

"Easy." said Tommy, "I saw a building getting a bigger window in the distance and heard screaming. So I changed real quick and got there even quicker. Life is easy when you're fast."

"As for me..." said Teddy slowly and reluctantly, not appearing to want to say why. "I... umm... well..."

"C'mon, Teddy," said Cassie, "Out with it!"

"Well, I was kind of... stalking Billy and Kate..." Teddy reluctantly replied.

"What?" "Say what now?" said Kate and Billy respectively, and simultaneously.

"Ted... umm... I know you probably have a reason, but... well... ya'know... what was that reason again?" Billy asked, not know whether he should be embarrassed, flattered, or what.

"Well," Teddy began, "I was really looking forward to our da- ...err get-together. I wanted to go to your house and see you really quick before we went, just incase we couldn't go, but you're mom said you and Kate went shopping. I asked where and decided to shadow you guys for a bit. It seemed kind of... odd coming from you two. Then, when the monster attacked, I was already there."

"That clears one thing up." said Billy. "And it brings us to our _next_ question. Kate," he said, turning to the black-haired girl, "Why did you want to take me on a shopping spree? You didn't buy anything; all you did was try on clothes and ask for my opinion. And you _hate_ going to all those expensive places, _plus_ you said you have connections in the fashion world. Why in the _burning depths of Mephisto's soul _would you even go on a shopping spree in the first place!" It was very apparent that Billy had some issues with Kate's shopping.

"Well..." said Kate with an uncharacteristic nervousness, "I kind of... I always wanted... I wasn't going to buy anything; I just wanted to try out shopping! With you... because you're kind of... and I always wanted a friend like that, ever since I was a little girl! I know it was a little insensitive, and I know that not all stereotypes are true, but still... I just wanted to try it out... and have a little fun." There were more reasons why she preferred gay guys to straight ones, but she wasn't going to say them out loud. She had only told two people, and her pride wouldn't allow anymore.

"It's okay." said Billy, patting her on the back, "I understand. And don't worry, Teddy will be happy to fulfill any childhood dreams you may have left about this matter..."

"Hey!"

"...in order to make up for stalking us without permission." Teddy shut up after that, blushing and looking down. Billy got up and sat next to Teddy. "It was really sweet, though." And kissed Teddy on the cheek, making him blush even more.

"Whoa..." said Allen, slightly taken aback... "Is that kind of... umm... is that normal? Here? In the future? That, that... umm... umm... kissing? Boys? Kissing? Yeah... umm... yeah." Allen felt _very_ awkward at that moment.

"Well... sorta." Elijah, the African American leader of the group said to Allen, "It's slightly looked down upon, but looking down upon it is looked down upon too, so... it's kinda complicated. We try not to judge, though."

"Oh, I see..." Allen said, understanding a little bit. "It's not like I've never seen it before, but people aren't usually so, err, _open_ about it. I don't have any problems though, so don't worry." In fact, Allen knew two people in the Black order that he _highly_ suspected to be homosexual. One of which was the head chef at the Black Order HQ, though the flamboyant man denied or became angry whenever the subject came up. The other person he suspected to be gay was Yu Kanda. ("The last name goes first, dumbass, it's Japanese! My name is Kanda Yu!" a miniature Kanda yelled inside of his head.) He always thought that Kanda acted like he had _something_ shoved up his bum, and... well... what better explanation than because it was true?

"We can stop kissing around you, if it bothers you." Billy said, earning him a look from Teddy.

"No, no, it's fine, don't mind me." replied Allen. "I'm kind of used to seeing people I'd rather not see kissing, I can look away." With all the womanizing Cross did, and with all of the traveling Allen had done, how could he _not_ have seen some disturbing couples? Two perfectly normal looking (and not that masculine) teenage boys lightly kissing was _nothing_ compared to some of the sights he'd endured. And being able to politely look away at a moment's notice was a skill Allen had perfected. Now that he thought about, he was a bit of a Jack of all trades, wasn't he?

"Sooo..." said the blonde-haired girl named Cassie, "Why don't we try some introductions? We don't know much about you, and we haven't even told you our names yet, you've just heard us calling each other by them. I'll start. My name is Cassandra Lang, but you can call me Cassie. My codename is Stature, and I can change my size at will. My father was a scientist _and_ superhero. After he and my mom divorced, I would spend a few months at a time with him the rest with my mom. I stole chemicals from him to try and get super powers, and it worked. After he died, I lived with my mom and step-dad full time. And now, I'm a superhero, just like my dad was."

"That's... that's..." Allen stuttered, tearing up, "That's so touching!" He tried to give Cassie a hug, but Kate pulled out a sword and he stopped inches from being impaled.

"If you think _that's_ touching, you're in for the chic flick of your life. Now back in the seat. No matter what kinda holy man you think you are, you're still a teenage boy with hormones. I don't trust you until I know _exactly_ who you are. And you're going to be introducing yourself last, since you're last in line." Allen sat down promptly, and noticed that he was, indeed, last in line. They were all sitting wherever they wanted, and the line sorta curved and zig-zagged, but Cassie was at one end and Allen was at the other. Oh well, he thought, atleast I get to hear a little about everyone else before she decides whether or not to let me live.

"I assume I am to go next?" said a metallic young fellow with multi-colored skin/armor. Kate nodded. "Very well. I am Jonas, codename Vision. I was formally a computerized humanoid android. After being severely damaged, Iron Lad, (Kang the Conqueror minus the Conqueror,) uploaded me into his armor. Since then, I have lost all memory of my past life, and acquired many memories from his. I am, however, my own person, and should be treated as such. I am in a relationship with Cassie Lang." Cassie blushed at this last part; apparently she wasn't used to the idea quite yet. Allen wasn't used to any of what the android just said.

"Computerized? Android? Meh?"

"A sort of artificial person, if you will. I might be able to enlighten you more on the subject later." said Vision.

"Oh! Sorta like Timcampy and Fo!" Allen said, which was Timcampy's cue to flutter out of Allen's jacket. "This is Timcampy." He said, showing everyone his friend. "He's a golem, and sorta like a companion of mine. We've been together forever." Cassie's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Aww... so cute!" she said.

"What an adorable little fella." said Teddy.

"Interesting..." said Jonas.

"Golem?" said Eli and Billy.

"He looks more like a bird-bat hybrid had sex with the Easter Bunny and the Easter Bunny laid a golden egg." Billy went on, which sent Tommy into throes of laughter.

"I think you're thinking of a golden egg-laying goose, Billy." said Cassie, remembering the classic movie.

"_I_ think that we've all gone off topic." said Kate, trying to keep everyone serious, and being a little annoyed.

"What's with you lately, Kate?" asked Billy, "You're sounding like you have a bigger leadership complex than _Eli _does. What happened to the giddy little teenager that was dragging me from store to store?" Kate blushed. She was a little embarrassed about how she had acted, which was why she was trying to be more serious than usual, to cover it up. It wasn't exactly having the intended effect, atleast not on Billy.

"Whatever, I have to introduce myself next, anyways." she tried to regain her composure and keep a straight face while talking. "My name is Kate Bishop, and my codename is Hawkeye. My dad is wealthy rich. My mom is dead. And my sister is a shopoholic. I don't like having so much money and letting it go to waste, so I used to do as much charity as I could. At one point, some stuff happened, and I learned as much self defense as I could. Now I'm an expert at martial arts, fencing, archery, and several musical instruments. I joined the team shortly after saving them from a botched rescue attempt, and I'm the only one without any powers. I think that about sums it up."

"Me next, right?" asked Eli. Kate nodded, and he began his introduction. "I'm Elijah Bradley, you can call me Eli or Patriot, whichever. My grampa was the _original_ Captain America, the _black _Captain America. You know who Cap is, right?"

Allen shook his head in the negative.

"Oh, well he's sorta like... a super soldier. He _is_ a super soldier. Super strong, super hearing, super reflexes, and fights with a shield. Know about him, now?" Allen still shook his head.

"What!" exclaimed Elijah?

"Dude," said Tommy, "What century are you _from?_"

"Late eighteen hundreds, almost the nineteen hundreds. Why?" Allen answered. Elijah and Tommy's jaws dropped.

"Well you _did_ ask, Tommy." said Cassie.

"Oh c'mon!" said Kate, "It's not like it's _that_ surprising. Iron Lad came from _a thousand_ years in the _future_. One hundred or so years in the past isn't nearly as shocking. I'm surprised it isn't more, frankly."

"I was just a little caught off guard, that's all." said Eli, "Anyways, the _original_ Captain America is my father. Some stuff happened and I was a little ashamed, and a little guilty. So I took drugs to become a hero, but that didn't last too long. After getting hurt, I got a blood transfusion from my grampa and got his powers. Now I'm a super soldier, and the leader of this team." Elijah looked proud and mighty when he said this last part. Seeing him as he was now, Allen had no trouble believing what Billy had said about him having a leadership complex.

"I'm next, right?" said Tommy, then continued without waiting for any confirmation. "I'm Thomas Shepard. You can call me Tommy or Speed, either one. I can move fast and make other things move fast, including atoms and particles, -that's the stuff that you're made of- and when that stuff moves to fast, it goes BOOM, and then it isn't where it should be anymore. I got framed for blowing up my school, and got sent to super-juvie. There, they did experiments and such, and I got pissed. These guys came to rescue me 'cause they needed fire power, and I agreed. I look like magical fairy here enough that we could be twins, and we think that we're reincarnated souls of children of this one mutant named Scarlet Witch and her robot lover, the ex-Vision. Annnnd... that about covers it. Oh, and did I mention? I'm awesome." Tommy talked fast, and he had a high opinion of himself. But he kinda reminded Allen of Lavi, so Allen knew that they would probably be good friends.

"Then I guess that just leaves Teddy and I, the magical fairy." said Billy, who was _not_ amused with his, err... twin brother. "Teddy, you wanna go, or should I?"

"Well, what do you wanna do?"

"I kinda wanna go last, since Thomas said half my stuff in a nutshell, and I need a little time to make mine sound less repetitive."

"Okay, I'll go. My name is Theodore Altman. My nickname is Teddy and my codename is Hulkling; I'm a shape-shifter and have super strength. My mom was a Skrull princess and that's where I get my shape changing abilities. My dad was a Kree war hero, and a superhero, named Captain Marvel, or just Mar'vell. That's where I get my super strength. I lived alone with my adopted mom, but she was killed when the two species tried to get hold of me. Now I rotate between living here with the Vision and spending nights at Billy's house. I'm on the basketball team, and I have the best boyfriend ever."

Teddy wrapped his arm around Billy's waist and kissed him on the check, making Billy protest, "No fair, you stole my line!"

Teddy smiled. "Well I'm done now, so you can tell me _all_ the one-liners you want."

Billy glared at him. "_Not_ what I meant." He glared at Teddy a few more seconds before he and his boyfriend burst into laughter. Not a single person in that room couldn't tell that they were made for each other, and Kate, Tommy, and Allen were secretly a little jealous of that fact.

After Billy stopped laughing, he finally was able to introduce himself to Allen. "My name is William Kaplan; but you can call me Billy. My codename is Wiccan, but it used to be Asgaurdian. We changed it because it didn't entirely fit my powers and... well we wanted to avoid some bad jokes. My powers are energy generation, mostly electricity, and general all around magic. I can warp-reality, kinda. Umm... my mom was Scarlet Witch, but after my brother and I died, and she re-created reality, we were brought back and reincarnated into other families. My new family consists of a mom, a dad, and two little brothers. We're Reform Jewish, too; I hope that doesn't bother you, being from the church and all." Allen shook his head.

"It's okay, religion isn't that big a deal for us Exorcists. I know a few that are atheists, actually." Kate looked at him skeptically.

"Let me get this straight..." started Kate, "You're a holy man from the church that exorcises evil and demonic machines. You have an eye that lets you see their souls, an arm that turns into a claw, and you don't care at all about homosexuals or atheists. Oh, and you have a floating piece of jewelry for a companion. Does anyone else think that this doesn't exactly fit?" There were a few murmurs, and no one outright denied her claim. "I think you'd better introduce yourself, and make sure you say some stuff that actually makes logical _sense_." Allen nodded, understanding a little where she was coming from.

"My name is Allen Walker. I was born in England, where my parents threw me away because of my disfigured arm." He gestured toward his left arm, which had reverted from its claw form on the way to the base. "I was adopted and raised by a clown from a traveling circus named Mana. After he died, I mourned for his death, and the Millennium Earl appeared before me. He showed me a robotic skeleton, and told me that if I called out to Mana, I could bring him back to life. I did, and his soul became trapped in the skeleton. He was angry, I had turned him into an Akuma, and he cursed my left eye. After that, my arm activated for the first time, and destroyed him, saving his soul. At one point after that, an Exorcist named Cross Marian raised me and taught me how to use my arm. He told me about how Akuma were demons, created from machinery, a soul, and a lot of suffering. He told me how my arm was an Anti-Akuma Weapon that could be used to destroy them and save their souls. He trained me (barely) and sent me to the Black Order Headquarters, where I became an official Exorcist to fight off the Akuma. The Black Order is run by the church, but not everyone in it is a believer; people from all around the world join. As long as you possess the means and will to fight the Akuma, you can join."

Everyone was listening intently when Eli interjected, "Tell us more about those Hakuna things."

"Their Akuma, Eli." said Kate, "It's Japanese for Demon."

"She's right." said Allen, making Eli huff in anger, "But don't worry, I'll do what you asked. Akuma are created by a man called the Millennium Earl. They're made from a substance called Dark Matter, and their blood is _extremely_ poisonous. If your hit with a bullet made from their blood, or even scratched by them, you will be infected and die shortly unless you sever whatever was infected. When you die, you become a poisonous cloud that acts as a weaker version of the virus. It won't kill you to breathe, but it isn't healthy. Akuma have no control over their actions, they do whatever they are told. They are ordered to kill as many people as possible, and they evolve and grow stronger with each person they murder. They aren't the only beings who possess Dark Matter, though. There are humans called Noah, and they have special powers due to the Dark Matter in their bodies. They command the Akuma, and it was a fight with one of them that brought me here."

The young heroes contemplated this. "You say he brought you here..." said Jonas, "...but do you know how? What is this Noah like?"

Allen looked down a bit when he answered. "...his name is Tyki Mikk. He was the first Noah I ever met... strike that, the second. My arm evolved to the point that it could turn into a sword that cut only evil things, and I used that to kill the Noah inside him without damaging the human part. But I didn't finish the job, and his Noah part took over. He has the power to touch whatever he wants, he can walk on water or air, or he can pass through people and objects."

"Oh, like Shadowcat!" exclaimed Billy, and it seemed like Cassie was about to say the same thing.

"Who?" asked Allen.

"She's a mutant." said Cassie. "She can phase through solid objects, she's part of the X-Men and... and..." Cassie quieted down when she realized everyone was looking at her. Billy got up and patted her on the back.

"It's okay," he said, "I'm a super-geek too."

"Anyways..." Allen continued, "...He can make the area around him only touch things he wants to, also. He said something about making a black hole and did just that. The air, the ground, it all disappeared. Then I woke up on the streets where the Akuma attacked."

Everyone took a minute to take this in and calculate what it would mean. "That's stupid." said Teddy, which surprised everyone. "I mean," he went on, "from you say, it sounds like he made a hole in space-time, which brought you here. But he made a void of nothingness, while a black hole is a tiny sphere of condensed matter with gravity so strong that even light can't escape it, they're two completely different things! And besides, with the way you describe your life and all the organizations, it's impossible for it to be in the past because that never happened here, there isn't even a _secret_ history that talks about it, so you _must_ be from a completely alternate reality, a different universe that Tyki blew a hole in and brought you and that Akuma thing here."

Everyone but Jonas, Billy, and Tommy were surprised by Teddy's rant, they didn't spend the extra time with Teddy that Billy and Jonas enjoyed (Tommy just suffered it, though he didn't mind Teddy when Billy wasn't there). Allen wasn't surprised either, as he didn't know what to expect from any of them, let alone Teddy.

"This brings up an interesting question..." said Jonas, "if that Akuma was brought here, than so were any other within your vicinity. As was this Tyki Mikk Noah character." Allen was taken aback.

"You're right!" he said, "There WERE other Akuma in the area! Let's see... how many were there? Five, including the one that I saved today, so four left, in all. And Tyki, if he's still alive... I wonder where he is."

A-N

Tyki woke up with a resounding headache. His skin wasn't gray anymore, and the stigmata on his head and hands were gone. I must have reverted to human when I used up most of my power, he thought. He tried to see if he could make a Tease fly out of his jacket, and it was indeed still there. Atleast I'm not defenseless, he thought. He could tell that the Noah that slept within him was still there, so Allen's attempt to purify him had failed in the end. "Excuse me, sir, can you stand?" said an elderly voice. Tyki looked up to see what looked like an old butler of some sorts. "I understand that you may have had a bit too much wine at yester-night's party, but you really should try not to pass out onto other people's floors. Mr. Bishop would be so irate if he saw you."

Tyki looked around to get bearing on his surroundings. It looked like the remains of a fancy dinner party in someone's mansion. It's a good thing I'm wearing my tailcoat, thought Tyki, or I'd be mistaken for a trespasser.

"I'm sorry, sir, I will attempt not to do so in the future. And please, give Bishop my regards, for I must make my leave."

"And who's regards" asked the elderly manservant, "might I be giving to Mr. Bishop?"

"Tell him that they are from the younger brother of Minister Sherrill Kamelot, I'm sure he'll be pleasantly surprised." And with that, Tyki strut out of the room in a classy fashion, obviously from high class society. The people that later saw him confused about working the elevator simply assumed that he was drunk or had a hangover, so his alibi was perfect.

_

* * *

_

Welcome to

_The Footnotes__! At last, all of the details are taken care of! Minus the Akuma, but, meh, who cares? They'll show up later, it's all in the plot. Anyways, this is important, because in the next chapter, Allen becomes a super hero! What should his superhero name be, though? Exorcist... or Crown Clown? I'll let you, the readers decide! In your reviews, vote for which one you prefer! And if you think you have a better name idea, feel free to suggest it! Oh, and there's the matter of Tyki's alias as well... but will he be a hero or a villain? We don't know yet, but he needs a name, and you can help choose it! Be sure to vote, and seeya next time!_


End file.
